nuestra aventura después del raromagedon
by Amy Zavala Hernandez
Summary: Dipper y Mabel vuelven a casa después de vivir aventuras en Gravity falls. Ahora los dos pensaran que sus vidas serán ordinarias, paro no saben lo que les espera, sobre todo a Dipper que vivirá una nueva aventura que no esperaba encontrar
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra aventura después de el raromagedon.

 **Hola este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste.**

 **Se trata de la vida de Dipper y Mabel después de volver a casa.**

 **Como verán este será un fanfic Dipifica y bueno no me queda nada mas que decir, solo que espero les guste.**

 **Gravity falls no me pertenece le pertenece a Alex Hirch.**

Después de lo sucedido en el raromagedon, el pueblo entero les hizo una fiesta para los gemelos por su cumpleaños numero 13. Una vez terminado el festejo, Dipper yMabel tuvieron que regresar a California…

Después de una triste despedida estrella todos sus amigos, tuvieron que subir al autobús… mientras este avanzaba, todos sus amigos corrían detrás de este para despedirse por ultima vez de sus queridos amigos. Mientras avanzaba, los gemelos recordaban todas las aventuras y misterios que vivieron en compañía de Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos y todo el increíble pueblo de gravity falls .

Media hora mas tarde un profundo silencio reinaba en la estancia de los gemelos Pines, hasta que Mabel se dispuso a hablar.

Dipper, ¿ Te ocurre algo?...- Dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, al notar lo triste que estaba su hermano.

No… es solo que…- Hizo una pausa- Creo que no quería volver a casa. –

Espera ¿Qué?.- Pregunto la joven confundida fe las palabras de su hermano

Buen al volver a casa. Vuelvo a todas las humillaciones que sufría día tras día, y de nuevo tu serás la única que me hable entre tanta gente.- Dijo Dipper volteando a ver a su hermana con ojos tristes.

Pues, yo pienso diferente hermano. Escucha, justo en unos días estaremos entrando a la secundaria ye esta será tu oportunidad para hacer amigos.

Seguro no eres el único chico obsesionado con lo paranormal y libros de misterio.- Le dijo ella para tratar de consolarlo.

Enserio lo cres. – Dijo volteando a ver a su hermana que le sonreía sinceramente u esta solo asintió la cabeza.

Aunque no solo conocerás chicos.- Dijo levantando las cejas y empujándolo con el codo.

¿EH?... ¿ A que te refieres?...- Dijo algo nervioso al entender a lo que se refería su hermana.

Pues… en la secundaria, también habrá chicas lindas. EH.- Dijo ella pícaramente.

Dipper se ruborizó al escuchar lo que dijo Mabel. Al tiempo que recordaba a cierta rubia que esta en gravity fallas.

Haaa Mabel te lo he dicho yo no busco un romance como tu.- Dijo enojado.- Mi prioridad era conocer al autor de los diarios, y ahora que lo hice tengo otras metas, y no es el romance.

Ha, si claro. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Se lo que piensas, y realmente supere lo de Wendy.- Contesto Dipper con seriedad pero Mabel aun tenia un As bajo la manga.

Oh, si… entonces ¿ por que te sonrojaste?... ¿Es acaso?- Pensó por un momento hasta que supo la respuesta.- ¡ ¿Qué te guste alguien mas?!. –

Dipper no contesto, solo volvió el sonrojó a su cara, el no quería aceptarlo… pero realmente sentía algo por Pacifica, algo que no comprendía. Hacia que solo desvío la mirada para ocultarla de Mabel.

Pero con cada gesto Mabel más se convencía de que Dipper sentía algo por alguien y no quería revelarlo.

Hermano, a caso no confías en mi con para decirme lo que sientes. – Lo miro con algo de tristeza ya que Dipper no contestaba.

Esta bien Dipper, pero recuerda esto, y lo se todo de tu vida y se que pronto lo descubriré ya lo verás. –

20 minutos mas tarde pudieron notar que ya habían llegado… un hombre y una mujer los esperaban justo en frente. Estos dos salieron felices de poder volver a ver a sus padres después de un largo verano.

 **Espero les halla gustado este capitulo como verán este es mi primer fanfic y espero toda su aprobación.**

 **Nos vemos al próximo capítulo.**


	2. buenas noticias

MIENTRAS TANTO EN GRAVITY FALLS

\- ¡Pacifica, puedes venir!- Grito su padre que la esperaba en el primer piso de su nueva casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, papá? – Contesto enseguida que bajaba por las escaleras.

Pacifica pudo notar que tanto su padre como su madre la esperaban en la sala para poder hablar con ella.

\- Hija, tenemos que hablar. Debido a que perdimos gran parte de nuestra fortuna; hemos decidido mudarnos.- Dijo Preston con seriedad.

\- Espera… ¡ ¿Qué?!.- Su cara expresaba una sorpresa absoluta.

\- Hija, debido a esta situación. Hemos decidido mudarnos a Piedmon California, para hací comenzar una nueva vida.- Ayudo Prisila a su esposo para que la noticia no sea tan dura para su hija.

\- Espera… dijiste ¿Piedmon, California?- Pregunto.

\- A si es – Ambos afirmaron.

Pacifica se quedo un momento pensando_ y en eso recordó lo que le había dicho Dipper, ella expreso felicidad. ¡Lo volvería a ver!. Realmente estaba feliz.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Pregunto sin ocultar su felicidad.

\- Veo que estas contenta por la noticia, bien nos iremos mañana temprano. Hací que vete enseguida a la cama. – Le contesto presión.

\- ¡Si padre!.- se fue corriendo escaleras arriba con dirección a su cuarto, se apresuro y cerro la puerta, se acostó en su cama y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CALIFORNIA:

\- ¡Mamá!, ¡papá!. – Gritaron ambos niños, mientras corrían para abrazar a sus padres.

\- ¡Niños!.- Estos también gritaron, mientras correspondían el abrazo.- Bienvenidos. Dijeron al tiempo que se separaron. – Como les fue en sus vacaciones.-

\- Oh, por donde comenzar, el primer día fue fantástico, por que… - Mabel fue interrumpida por su padre.

\- Espera Mabel, por que no nos cuentas cuando lleguemos a casa.- Dijo el padre de ambos.

\- Esta bien.-Mabel se resignó.

Los 4 subieron al auto, en camino a casa.

 **Bin hací concluye este capitulo.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado y nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
